


aurum

by indomiiac



Series: The Unfortunate Case of an Insomniac [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Huey and Dewey and Louie Duck, Comic: The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed Scrooge McDuck, Episode: s01e22 The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, F/M, Gen, Insomnia, Insomniac Scrooge McDuck, Other, Post-Shadow War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomiiac/pseuds/indomiiac
Summary: Scrooge receives a call from his ex-everything, to find out that his signature top-hat has been acquired by her. What happened next was something he never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Ducktales fic!! and it's a part of my Insomnia!Scrooge AU. Since people liked my fics on tumblr, I'm trying to post them here too!! This in particular is my take on Goldie, The Ice Queen of Dawson, and Scrooge, A Tired Old Miser!! Hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Wanna know more about Insomnia AU?  
> https://domiinon.tumblr.com/post/180578210717/insomniascrooge-au-master-post

Like any usual day, Scrooge didn’t get any sleep at all. The duck’s eyes blinked, and his ruffled feathers dragged onto his sheets. He stared vacantly at the ceiling then at the clock. He squinted from it. 7:30 am.

 

The miser grumbled and slumped on his bed. Just a few more- yeah no, you know what. No use in trying to sleep anymore. He should’ve learned that by now. He reached for his spectacles and his robe, only to fall down on the floor. He clenched his fist and frowned at himself.

 

Ah yes, another day as the richest duck in the world.

 

Ring.

 

That’s my ringtone. He thought. A gold flip phone which he doesn’t use frequently. Since you know, it’s a flip phone. It was peculiar for him to receive calls on that phone, especially at this hour.

Ring.

 

Scrooge navigated around the dozens of red bulls he had opened in the last 72 hours, and some work he brought from his office to his bedroom. His sleeping quarters became much more of a mess than any of his kids’ rooms combined. That’s an extraordinary feat even for Scrooge.

 

Ring.

 

WHERE IS THAT BLASTED PHONE. He opened the dresser, while almost breaking the handle. Emphasis on almost. Beakley rushes in due to his yelling. Her routine at this time was to come in to wake Scrooge up, but she was preoccupied with how much of a mess this damn room is.

 

Ring.

 

While Beakley exchanges a look of “how do you live like this?”, He shuffled through the wardrobe and-

 

Ring.

 

He finally found that noise-making golden piece of scrap metal. Scrooge opened it, but didn’t look at the Caller ID as he answers it.

 

“Scrooge McDuck. Speaking.” he stated annoyingly.

 

“Hey Moneybags”, a female voice seductively says from the other side.

 

This voice. It’s too familiar and it’s too hard to forget even if Scrooge really wanted to. That voice. That voice of that lovely……no-good backstabbing little thief.

 

This was, of course, her voice, his ex-everything’s voice. This was the voice of the Ice Queen of Dawson, Goldie O’ Gilt.

 

Without hesitation, he closes the phone after he recognizes it was her. It was definitely too early for Scrooge to deal with this shit.

 

_How did she even get his number?_

 

The phone lights up and rang again.

 

“What do ye want.” He accepts the call, and tries to keep his composure. Scrooge exits the room so that Mrs. Beakley wouldn’t overhear him. But by the tone of his voice, she could definitely tell what was going on.

 

“How about you don’t hang up the phone next time. Maybe you’d get some answers.”

 

“As much as I do now, can ye maybe explain why do ye have my blasted number?”

 

“Not really related to what I was gonna tell you, but you know. I get what I want. But wait— don’t drop the call.”

 

The old man sighed.

 

Scrooge was ready to do it, but he rolled his eyes and wandered around the bleak empty hallways of his home, only to be disturbed by the cheerful commotion of his family. He silently waved at them, letting them know he was there, then slipped away.

 

“Scroogie, aren’t you missing something?”

 

“What.”

 

“Aren’t you missing something?”

 

“Don’t tell me you took the deed to the town.”

 

“Wh-“ A snort from Goldie comes out of the other end of the line.

 

“No, there were a lot of things I could’ve taken that night when I ransacked your mansion, but I didn’t. I was only interested in your map, don’t worry, tightwad.”

 

You didn’t steal anything, but you’ve stolen my heart once again, then.- Ugh. He was flustered at the thought of saying that. Scrooge keep it together. You’re on the phone.

 

“Then I cannae understand why a lass like you would call me for-“

 

“I’ve got your top hat.”

 

“….Pardon?”

 

“Black, trimmed with colors of gray, and it has something embroidered inside labeled ‘Property of Scrooge McDuck.’ But what do I know. Seems a little pricey even for you.”

 

Luck.

 

Luck, was it? This must be it. His nephew, Gladstone always preached of it, didn’t he? Scrooge never believed in it, but sometimes maybe these were the times he does.

 

That hat. He hasn’t worn that hat since he lost it a few months ago. It flew from his head when he was going after that wee blue rascal, who thought jumping out of the plane was a good idea.

 

Yes, he can precisely remember it. It was that very day. That day when… Scrooge had to talk about her. Losing his niece to the beauty and abyss of space.

Then this was probably bad luck.

 

It was silent, He needed to say something, hoping something might happen.

 

Just…anything.

 

“S-so?”

An awkward silence, something Goldie has never experienced with Scrooge at all, with their playful banter. That man would have made a comeback to that, but he didn’t.

 

Something was off, and Scrooge definitely didn’t want her to know that.

 

She resumes talking, not showing any hint of suspicion. “I assume the richest duck in the world couldn’t possibly survive without his signature top hat, right?”

 

“Heh, Funny. How did ye even get your hands on me top hat?”

 

“Look I was on a little stroll-“

 

“A stroll to find treasure and anything ye can steal?”

 

“Aw Look at you, being clever, you think you know me so well? You probably didn’t think I wouldn’t notice you’ve been avoiding me on purpose since the Klondike?”

 

“Anywhere you go, yeh leave a flaming wreck in your wake. I don’t want deal with any of your messes, or me wallet being stolen. Thanks.” Scrooge was already a big mess, and Goldie would love to see that.

 

“Well I definitely don’t see the picture I left for you inside a small pocket from this hat among other pictures of your family. Strange isn’t it?”

 

Scrooge stopped in his tracks, flustered.

 

“So unless you want me to sell this hat and all of its contents, you want to get it back, yes?”

 

“………Fine. When do you want to meet up?”

 

“Tonight. And….I’m giving you the address, old man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie and Scrooge talks about coffee!!

With the exception of their reunion at the gala and the recent adventure, this is the first where Scrooge would see and probably talk to Goldie alone in the last hundred years. He’s been avoiding ever crossing paths with her, and now here he was.

 

_What the blazes am I doing._

 

He was standing in front of the venue. It was a hotel. A blasted hotel. It felt like the old duck was knowingly walking into the dragon’s den like a fool. It’s a trap. It has to be.

 

It was a long day of meetings, and visitations of different branches of McDuck Enterprises- It was terrible. And this day- hasn’t even ended.

 

Was his hat really worth risking whatever he has right now? He wished he could’ve asked himself that before-

 

“There you are, King of the Klondike.”

 

She showed up.

 

That cold, alluring voice. He remembers it since she was still well- She still is the Star of the North. But now, there was a peculiar warmth in that voice. Is she harsher? Or did Goldie change? Did time change her as well? Is she… deceiving him? He honestly can’t tell anymore.

 

“Are we using old names given by the people who were afraid of us now, eh Glittering Goldie?” The old miser remarked.

 

_Glittering Goldie, the Star of the North._  
_Goldie O’ Gilt, The Ice Queen of Dawson._

Scrooge noticed her attire to be the different from their previous meeting. Goldie was wearing a tucked white blouse paired with a yellow maxi skirt. She’s wearing a lot less jewelry now unlike the period when she was Glittering Goldie. However, the eye of Demogorgon was visible, hanging around the lass’s neck.

 

“It sure brings back memories, doesn’t it? But excuse you, you were the one who was feared, and I was respected, McDuck.” the woman replied.

 

_Scrooge McDuck, the King Of the Klondike._  
_Scrooge McDuck, the Richest Duck in the World._

 

Goldie had seen a change in Scrooge. A huge change. The clothes he was wearing right now wasn’t even his signature attire! She wondered if Scrooge ever looked so vulnerable, tired but less…. miserable. Unlike a long time ago, gold, his claim, and hard work were the things that only mattered to him. It seems that this Scrooge was no longer the one she had known in White Agony Plains.

 

“They only respect ye because of how bonny a lass you are yet deceptive as ye can be, Ice Queen.” He grinned.

 

“Aw you think I’m beautiful! I’ll take that as a compliment, Moneybags.” she leaned in real close and- took his hand, and dragged him upstairs to her room.

 

“Ae-“

 

“Come on, I have your hat in my room.”

 

_What._

 

Goldie intended to do that but, what was it for? Was it to catch him off guard just like a hundred years ago? Just like she stole… his first- No, this shouldn’t be about that. That was a hundred years ago, like Goldie insisted ‘We were different people back then’

 

This is supposed to be about his hat.

 

It’s supposed to be.

 

It should remain to be.

 

_After all, she loved gold more than she loves Scrooge, right?_

 

The maiden, as subtle and crafty as she always can be, led Scrooge to her room, and slammed the door shut.

 

“Make yourself at home. Scroogie. I do have coffee, if you’d like some.” She gestured at a kettle provided by the hotel, then she headed towards the window where her luggage was at.

 

Her room was simple. It had one bathroom, and one— bed. It seems she’s been staying here for a couple of days.

 

Scrooge remained where he stood. Just a few a steps from the entrance. Confused, and felt out of place. But Goldie, from a distance, felt right. The woman was always two steps ahead of him. Consequently, Scrooge would always chase after her no matter what.

 

He continued to observe Goldie shuffling around her things in search of his hat, but he tuned everything out till she-

 

She caught Scrooge gazing at her.

 

“Earth to Scroogie?” Goldie snickered.

 

“Ah?” He snapped from his daze.

 

“Your nephew’s right. You’ve been zoning out lately. Maybe your age is really getting to ya, old geezer. Go drink some coffee, maybe it’ll help.”

 

“It’s not like you’re any younger than m-... Wait, You’ve been in contact with one of me nephews?”

 

Goldie didn’t reply but she nodded and shrugged.

 

“Who tattled?”

 

“Who do you think?”

 

“... It was Louie, wasn’t it.”

 

The lass turned around to search for his hat, ignoring that last statement.

 

“It might take awhile for me to find your hat and well- According to my ‘sources’, you’ve gained a caffeine addiction, and well, coffee. “

 

“Please don’t ruin coffee for me again. I just gained my love for coffee back.” The miser started walking towards the kettle.

 

“Hey! That was one time! You kidnapped me right after!”

 

“THAT’S BECAUSE- You drugged me, and tried to steal somethING I WORKED HARD FOR.”

 

“Then why are you getting coffee right now!?”

 

“OK LEAVE ME ALONE.” He retaliated as he was getting a cup and pouring coffee.

 

….

 

“Pft-“

 

This argument was so ridiculous that they both ended laughing about it.

 

These two always ended up yelling at each other for something so little, that it took them a century to realize how dumb this was.

 

Well this matter may seem like a major problem, but it had no significance anymore, since it’s been so long, they can only laugh about it.

 

It wasn’t often they talked like this. In fact, nothing like this ever happened. They wondered if things were different, would it be like this a hundred years ago?

 

“We’ve changed quite a lot, Scroogie.” Goldie states.

 

“...We had to. Because… you’re you, and I’m me, right?”

 

“Did we have to be?”

 

Scrooge, unaware of it, started falling in love with the same thief who stole his heart a hundred years ago again.

 

_And that’s why you loved me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coffee references are taken from The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck! Specifically The Prisoner of White Agony Creek issue! I honestly don't like how Goldie did Scrooge like that in that issue, but i did like it, so i made small references to it, making sure I don't go in depth though. I hope you liked the references ajshjdfdjhfah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aurum. The Latin Word for gold. Honestly, couldn't you pick a better time to call me that?"

Bitter, and greedier.  
Colder, and harsher.

 

That’s how both of them grew over the century. 

 

But he became kinder, and compassionate.  
Yet the other remained icy, or….she thought she’d be.

 

Goldie never thought he was going to go to her, just like that. He looked a little hesitant but, he was here. Scrooge was here, despite how many times she’s betrayed him. Despite how many times the Ice Queen stole his treasure, always two steps ahead of him, he was here. Despite how many times Scrooge avoided her after all these decades, he was here.

 

Though she was no longer the Star of the North, she’s still Goldie O’ Gilt.  
Is he here because he’s Scrooge McDuck?

 

Because you’re Scrooge McDuck.

 

That should be the only reason, right?

 

However, this moment, where they share their laughs at how absurd this petty squabble was, it felt something more. These two lonely hearts, no matter how bitter and lonely they grew, still perceive each other as equals, old flames that were no longer blazing, but still remained, burning weakly. They both wondered when- why- where did we go wrong?

 

“Aha!” Goldie finally found that blasted hat. “Found it, sourdough.” 

 

The old miser stood up, and put his cup by the kettle. Scrooge displayed a delightful expression as she walks toward him, with his hat on her hand. The woman found it endearing. The lass seldom saw that gilded geezer’s smile, and she was not the only one. 

 

Goldie carefully placed the hat on top of his head, letting go of it right after. 

 

“How did you lose this anyway?”

 

“... Let’s just say, a certain blue scallywag had gone daft, and thought it was a good idea tae recklessly throw himself out of a plane.”

 

“Ah, so you chased after Mr. Blue Charmer.”

 

“His name is Dewey, Short for Dewford McDuck. One of me niece’s sons. Out of the three juveniles, that rascal left the most impression on me. While hunting for treasure, he decides tae look for death traps, Goldie. Death Traps!”

 

Goldie never asked for more information, nor was she interested in knowing, but seeing the old miser rant like this was adorable. Goldie does know who he’s talking about since she’s been in contact with one of his nephews, Louie. At first, Louie only got in touch with her because he was curious of why his Uncle was so distant lately, and that Goldie might know anything, But alas, she didn’t know anything. And this was one of the reasons why she called him here.

 

She decided it was best if she remained silent to listen to his wild blustering.

 

“Why canna he be more- mellow? Like his brothers?! He’s so much like me. He’s so much like her! Sometimes, Too much like her!”

 

“Her who?” She asked.

 

The old miser caught himself, but a little too late like usual. Of course, Goldie doesn’t know . How could she know when he avoided the lass at every opportunity he could?

 

“I-” Scrooge paused. He knew it. He knew it was a bad idea to come here. He knew he would slip up at some point. Just like how it was at the Sunchaser. The adventurer pulled his hat down, and remained silent, hoping she’d catch on to change the subject.

 

But she’s different. Because she’s Goldie O'Gilt. She knew him before all of the riches, or the company, or the greed, the isolation, everything- before he was known as the richest duck in the world. 

 

Then maybe…

 

“He is so much like his mother. That one. Honestly, They all are.” He softly put into words.

 

“Me nephew, Donald Duck, was the one who raised those three lads their whole lives. They never..met their mother, Della McDuck. I’m…” The old duck regretfully, and hesitantly said.

 

“I’m at fault for her absence.” The old man looked down, hoping that Goldie doesn’t see him right now.

 

Don’t break down in front of the love of your life.  
Dear God, please don’t even look at me.

 

Goldie stood there shocked, yet somehow she recognized this before. Sure, she never saw him like this, especially when he’s Scrooge McDuck, his ego was as extensive as how much money he has, but this? This man looked like that sourdough that she caught gazing at a flower back at the Klondike a century ago. Wishing that things weren’t like this, but it just had to. It just… had to.

 

She reached for his hat, and tipped his hat slightly upwards, allowing Scrooge to look more helpless in front of her. Scrooge didn’t let himself look back at her, because he knew, deep down, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself together. He just couldn’t, and that was frustrating.

 

“Is this why you’ve been so distant to them lately? Feeling guilty about that?”

 

Scrooge’s eyes widened, distressed at that question. 

 

She knows. She knows about that? 

How much did Louie tell her- wait, how much does Louie even know? Did he tell her everything? 

 

Before Scrooge could provide an answer, he looked up in regret and- For a split second, all he saw was Goldie’s fretful eyes.

 

Goldie wrapped her arms around him, which resulted Scrooge losing his balance as they ended up landing on the base of the bed.

 

She’s… hugging him.

 

Glittering Goldie is here, like this, with the King of the Klondike, leaving him to be overwhelmed.

 

His tired, sad eyes started swelling up.

 

“They’re worried about you.” She mumbled.

I have tae be strong. I’m Scrooge McDuck. I can handle this, I always have.

 

“I know.” He whimpered.

 

“I’m worried about you.” 

 

Why would she say that? Why did she, of all people, say that? Why here? Why now? After all the betrayals, Goldie never showed a damn about him. She never appeared to even look- Why would she even- How could she even-

 

He couldn’t understand.

 

He couldn’t understand why.

 

Nothing makes sense.

 

Everything about this doesn’t make sense.

 

Everyone is making this so difficult to just-

 

Why can’t they just let me-

 

Scrooge, who appeared to be tougher than the toughies for so, so long, finally just… broke.

 

“I’m sorry…Aurum. “ He embraces her back, squeezing her tight, as he silently burst into tears.

 

Aurum. 

The latin word for Gold.

 

Goldie never understood the word until she spent a lot of her adventures in Europe.. learning what it meant. 

Gold, it was gold? He loves gold. He called her this for just one time till now. The name stuck with her till their last departure.

 

Scrooge calling her, like this, here?

Goldie, dumbfounded by this, had crumbled too.

 

You loved gold more than you loved me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, we all love that good ol' scroldie angst. But let's all take a moment to suffer twice, whenever Della's tragedy is addressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie carries Scrooge to his mansion, only to be greeted by his wee rascals.

“I thought we, including Scrooge, were doing movie night..” Louie step foot in the living room, holding three bags of chips and all the pep he can hold. It was 10 o’clock. The four ducklings sat in front of the TV, marathoning the Ottoman Empire while they were waiting for their Uncle Scrooge. Three of them were wide awake, but Huey was the first to go since he always slept so early.

 

“Maybe he fell asleep in the office again? It’s not the first time he did that. But can you really blame him?” Webby suggested.

 

“Heh. or maybe… he’s stalling because we’re not doing game night?” Dewey smugly implied.

 

“Oh please, if he can handle losing one game of Scroogeopoly to me, he can handle movie night.” Louie argued, as he popped open a pep.

 

“Well, the selfish, lovable genius did make sure you never won any games after that.” Webby teased.

 

“I guess the title of Captain LOST has another meaning… since you keep LOSING every game!” Dewey added.

 

Louie put down his pep safely on a nearby tabletop, then he grabbed a pillow to throw at his mischievous brother, but ended up hitting Huey instead, knocking him off the couch.

 

“aGh- HEy!” Huey, like his Uncle Donald when woken up, throws a bit of a fit. Soon enough, all of them were clashing pillows against each other. Webby, with her superhuman strength, was the only one who seemed to have the upper hand over the three.

 

Dewey- his last moments were going to happen when Webby had managed to corner him. Two of his brothers were already down and, he was the last one standing against the pink warmonger. Until-

 

Ding Dong.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

“We’ll finish this, later.” Webby reflexively backed away from Dewey, and he sighed in relief.

 

From the outside of the door, the unexpected visitor can hear the series of pitter-patters going closer to the door, and some muffled… arguing?

 

It eventually opened. Webby showed a smile at the stranger, then realized whose silhouette was that. She abruptly slammed the door afterwards, in shock.

 

“Wha- HeY” The stranger punted the door.

 

“Uh, who was that?” Louie asked.

 

“Open up, and you’ll know who it is, Verde.”

 

Louie, intrigued by the familiar female voice, gently pushed Webby aside to open the door.. Webby, on the other hand, shook her head at Louie.

 

“Louie, no! It’s the same person that-“

 

The slothful child opened the door, and saw her.

 

“… tied me and Granny up..” Webby face palms.

 

It was none other than Goldie O’Gilt, Uncle Scrooge’s old flame.

 

What was peculiar wasn’t why she’s visiting at this hour, or not even a notice that she’s coming, but it was the sight of their Uncle Scrooge being carried at the back of her shoulders, knocked out cold. Both Webby and Louie were concerned, and startled.

 

“Goldie? Uh- what.How did you get past the security system? and the… gate?” Louie gestured.

 

“Did you do something to our Uncle Scrooge?!” Webby accused, and went into defensive mode.

 

“Oh, it’s adorable that you think you can defeat me, little rose. And no- I didn’t do anything to him… this time anyway.” Goldie smirked, and let herself enter the mansion.

 

“What do you mean tHIS TIME?” Webby raised her voice, concerned by what she meant.

 

“Hey, don’t wake the princess up. He looks so cute when he’s sleeping. Moneybags passed out in my arms, ok?” The middle-aged looking woman navigated thru the mansion, and found the living room.

 

“That still doesn’t explain anything.” Louie inquired.

 

“Ok, you got me. I called him, because I found his beloved hat. We talked. He fell asleep after crying.” Goldie casually added.

 

“CRYING?!” Louie, and Webby, screamed, in sync.

 

“Scroogie let out a good cry, kids. He just needed an outlet that’s all. What a soft old, extremely exhausted fool.”

 

“I mean…it’s true he hasn’t been sleeping lately… But the ‘crying’ part is hard to…..huh.” Louie piecing it together.

 

“Aw, Uncle Scrooge…” Webby frowns.

 

Huey, and Dewey, alarmed by the situation, but they simultaneously cleared out the couch so that their Uncle Scrooge can lay there. Goldie put Scrooge carefully, trying not to wake him up, on the couch.

 

“Uh- I’ll go get a blanket.” Huey pointed out to the hallway.

 

“So what did you guys talk about?” Louie asked.

 

“Mainly how his lost his hat…” Goldie kneeled down to pat the tired, unaware miser’s head.

 

Dewey turned away because he knew why he lost the hat. It was his fault.

 

On the other hand, Louie wasn’t entirely convinced.

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Hm… Sharp as ever, like your dear Uncle, huh? No. Not anything important to be mentioned.” Goldie bantered.

 

Louie seemed to give up. He knows how people are hiding things from him, but he knows what it’s like to keep things hidden from people. His brothers never understood this, but he certainly did.

 

Goldie stood up, leaving the room.

 

“You’re not staying?” Dewey questioned.

 

“I should… but I can’t.”

 

“Why not?” Webby followed after.

 

“Because I’m Goldie O’Gilt, and he’s Scrooge McDuck.”

 

That was reason enough for her.

 

She reached for the door.

 

“So you’re just going to leave, just like that?” Louie argued.

 

What.

 

“Look, Verde,” She turned her head slightly and— “I can’t stay. I shouldn’t. I’m not supposed to.”

 

“But you… seem like you want to.” Webby remarked.

 

“WELL— FUCK.” Goldie snapped. “DO YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT?”

 

Dewey, Louie, and Webby stood there, startled, not knowing what to respond to that.

 

“I…I’m sorry for snapping it’s just- It’s complicated to put it into words. It’s difficult to see Scrooge like this. He’s so… vulnerable, so tired. He’s…. different.”

 

“Yeah. Welcome to our life, Goldie. Nothing about that is complicated. ” Louie states.

 

“We… won’t hold it against you if you don’t want to stay.” Webby timidly says.

 

The lass, who never thought she’d be making another choice like this, deciding if she should stay or leave.

 

If she leaves, it’s the Klondike all over again. They’ll just forget about it, that month they spent together, those five years stuck in that wretched glacier, pretending all of it, not mattering one bit.

 

If she stays, then she would fall in love with the sourdough she spent her time with in White Agony Creek a hundred years ago again.

 

She can’t risk that.

 

Not again.

Not like this.

 

Not when everything was ok.

Not when she still has it together.

 

**Not when she is supposed to be over…him.**

 

“The longer I stay, the harder it will be for him.” Goldie spoke.

 

“Are you sure this isn’t about you?” Louie’s eyebrows furrowed, who wasn’t too convinced on that.

 

“LOUIE.” Dewey and Webby both shrieked.

 

He saw how they both danced at the gala. Sure, it was a brief moment. But Scrooge never looked so carefree, and so… happy.

 

Heck, he almost never believed the old grump even had teeth. But when he came home without treasure or not even any jewels in his hand, before all the mocking his brothers and him happened, for a split second, all he ever displayed was this bittersweet expression he couldn’t put his mind around it.

 

At that moment, he put the pieces together.

 

“…”

The kids remained where they stood, not knowing what was going to happen, waiting for an answer.

 

Finally, Goldie closed the door shut, turned around, and looked like she was about to say something, about to yell, about to scream at these children above at how wrong they are, how daring they are to assume, how much they don’t know anything about her— but she didn’t.

 

The words wouldn’t come out.

 

No, Nothing came out.

 

Nothing can excuse her actions of being unfair to Scrooge, to herself, to both of them.

 

She couldn’t say anything. Why?

 

_Because they were right._

 

The woman with golden locks sighed in defeat.

 

“You really are Scrooge’s kids.”

 

The children smiled, and gently dragged Goldie back inside, letting go of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting chapters! Every day till i run out :"D Hope you'll stick with my dumb writing!!


End file.
